


Indefinite Drabbles

by MeiriLorii (RunaRina)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Edogawa Conan - Freeform, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Starters, Tumblr, Verses, kaishin - Freeform, nakamori aoko - Freeform, random stuff, shinkai, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaRina/pseuds/MeiriLorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different drabble set featuring my favorite OTP Kaishin/Shinkai, but not limited to them. </p><p>Drabble 4: </p><p>Those.. they're.. </p><p>An embroidered 'Mouri Ran' and a small tag of 'Bakaito' were peaking through red stains and tattered pieces of fabric material...</p><p>Lengths will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the game

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made this one as headcanon for an rp verse group in tumblr and was under my au for BO Shin and Kai with codenames Cognac (Conan) and Mezcal respectively.

**Roses Verse**

His head throbbed painfully as the room made to spun a bit. Maybe he had hit his head somewhere before waking up? Shinichi can't seem to remember between now and then as everything seem fuzzy and he kept drawing a blank which gave him a lot worse of a headache.

He turned when someone tapped him on his right shoulder only be greeted with the face of a stranger. Weirdly enough he seem familiar.

"It's me Mezcal. Do you know why we're here Kudou?"

Ah, so it's the thief. That kind of explains the vague feeling from earlier. "No. But soon enough we'll know." he pointed towards the gathering crowd over the other side of the room.

His fellow member grinned and bowed in front of him in a graceful flourish. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, you can just call me Kaito which seem to be more applicable in this case."

The former detective raised a bemused bow at how the other seemingly just gave away his carefully concealed identity without a second thought. Doesn't matter with the situation now though.

"Then call me Shinichi."


	2. Unexpected timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamori Aoko was supposed to take care of Conan for the time being as Mouri Kogoro made to participate at a heist, leaving Conan in the hands of a girl that looked similar to Ran. Everything was going smoothly until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a starter for nakamori aoko (shrugs) I'll be adding some more from my tumblr here before I write independent ones for this story

Shinichi as Conan unconsciously ran down the hallway leading further into the heist building, steps slighty wobbly but purposeful in his quest to find a place to hide into. His head throbbed an annoying ache and body slowly feeling oversensitive and sluggish as he finally found a room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The antidote couldn't have worked. Why did it now of all places?

Earlier Haibara has given him the final antidote; the only chance he has before either remaining as Conan or returning into Kudou Shinichi as this antidote would be the last one, being that the temporary ones won't be working after this.

The scientist had explained that his body has made strong resistence regarding the antidote and this will be most likely the last straw to his immune system. This antidote will either change him back, remain as is or die because of the 20% dying rate.

He was given a choice then. Do and be either disappointed or glad of the results or don't and remain as Conan.

It didn't work out.

Now as Conan, he was assigned to be babysitted by a new friend of Ran's and was left outside of the heist building to be looked into more closely and unabling him to participate in the chase.

Back to the present. He nearly forgot about the girl that was supposed to take care of his younger self until he's changed back, put on some spare clothes that's supposed to be Kogoro's and stepped out of the room.

Feigning innocence as well as pulling out the acting skills he's honed in his time as a kid, he blinked and looked back into the room with an air of confused surpise.

"Nakamori-san" Technically they never meet personally but this will do "Conan-kun has told me that a friend of Ran's is currently taking care of him for the day, but are you sure? I never saw him come in here."


	3. The Untimely Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The antidote has worked and the Osakan has made one of his surprise visits yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A starter for Hattori Heiji.

Shinichi cringed, face shifting to something more uncomfortable as he averted his eyes. He could practically feel the supressed irritation seeping from his friend and he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

He forgot. He didn't mean to, honestly. It's just that between being reverted back to his proper age, body downgrading for the time being after it was repetitively dozed with harmful chemicals, he doesn't have time to be thinking of informing people who may or may not stress him further. 

He knew his friend and parents meant no harm but he doesn't really want them hovering over him. Adding in the issue with Ran, well, it can't be helped that he sprinted towards the given reprieve of a heist who has a no hurt policy and dead bodies. 

The detective turned, not exactly wanting the other to see his face. This was another side effect of the antidote. He's bound to have a lot of mood swings, but thankfully the relapse to his immune system hasn't occured yet since three days ago. 

"I'm mostly fine, but the apotoxin's antidote really made a number on me." and it did, in almost all aspects. 

"My body needed some rehabilitation due to having it returned back to its normal condition. Grown up. But it came at a prize of shooting down my immunity, and mostly nerves that are connected to my emotions and body function. It's temporary so give it a month then I'll be back to normal."


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those.. they're.. 
> 
> An embroydered 'Mouri Ran' and a small tag of 'Bakaito' were peaking through red stains and tattered pieces of fabric material...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note : these are exactly made to not make sense so don't worry if you're not getting anything out of the jumps. 
> 
> I'm using these to test and improve different writing styles and when I felt confident enough, I'm going to start an independent story out of one of these one day.

**Roses Verse** (pt2)

Two different shades of blue eyes fell on the stage as Mary made to start her _important_  announcement. Dread making their skin crawl as they prepared themselves for something worse the child has to offer them in this so called play. More or less two hundred players in, and anything could go wrong. Correction. _Everything_ is so wrong right now and both of them just wanted to do something —anything— about it to finally be freed of this place.

Body freezing, eyes widening and near identical faces showing different shades of horror at the sight before them. Those are.. The familiar things over the right side of the stage could only be something someone they call precious owned. One set of karate uniform and a moderately sized finny —fish— plush toy. Those could only be _theirs_ and nobody else's. An embroidered 'Mouri Ran' and a small tag of 'Bakaito' were peaking through red stains and tattered pieces of fabric material.

Shinichi let out a shuddering breath, unconsciously moving closer towards his companion for comfort as shoulders bumped and pressed together. Red. Those can't be blood. But even he can't differentiate between those two substances with how far he was that the possible smell of paint or metalic hint can't be distinguished.

Eyes flickering towards his companion, he took note of he crumbling facial expression, poker face barely there as guilt and sorrow flashed in his eyes. Never has he seen him like this in his years of knowing the thief and it was staggering and worrying at the same time.

The magician could barely hear the chaos that was the performance stage/room as the ringing in his ears intensifies. Could only focus on that acursed toy that his friend had repeatedly shoved on his face numerous times to get a reaction out of him. Chest heaving as he stared right back at black beady eyes, trauma heightening. He barely registered the hand tugging him around, another coming up and abruptly shielding his field of vision to cover everything else but for the comforting words and murmurs. Shinichi. He was not alone in this.

"I won't say it's okay because it's not. But we'll do fine. We'll try to find a way.. we'll definitely find a way to get out of here, okay? We just need to stick together, as far as partnership goes. Like old times, right?" Yes, like old times. It isn't like the black hasn't held their families hostage before. In fact they still are, albeit unknowingly.

Breathing out slowly, almost calmly, Kaito took hold of the hand that was covering half of his face and sent his fellow prisoner a resolute expression and determined smile. Participation notwithstanding, they will pull through with each other by their side. Nothing will tell them otherwise.

"Of course. Like old times." because despite being pulled from the black's grasp, they're still Cognac and Mezcal and they have a mission to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I haven't written anything for "Kaishin/Shinkai Goodness as of late, but it's been pretty busy with school and stuff lately. I'll try to write one after exams are over.


End file.
